For example, a status indicator which employs a lamp such as an LED is provided on an electronic device such as television in many cases to indicate a status of the electronic device such as ON or OFF of the power. Further, such a status indicator is used in some cases to notify a status to the user by lighting up the lamp when, for example, a built-in optical disk drive is being in operation.
As described above, the status indicator is a basic structure employed in a great number of types of electronic devices including televisions. Therefore, there are always the needs of improvements in terms of, for example, a lower cost with regard to the status indicator.